powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mantor
Mantor is the first Rinshi chosen by Dai Shi to fight the Jungle Fury Rangers. As his name applies, he has the spirit of the mantis. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Welcome to the Jungle". Biography Mantor was the first Rinshi chosen by Dai Shi to fight the Rangers. Dai Shi gave him the power of the mantis and sent him with the army of Rinshi soldiers to destroy Ocean Bluff. In the first battle with Rangers, Mantor easily used, his explosive ground slam to knock down Theo and Casey. Lily then showed up but was just as easily overpowered. But RJ appeared who defeated all of the Rinshi and forced Mantor back to his Rinshi Beast form who then retreated. Then Mantor returned, and now he fought with Casey. The Red Ranger used his power and defeated the monster. But Mantor used the fear he absorbed and enlarged himself. He wanted to kill The Rangers, but Master Mao defeated him and threw him out of the city. Dai Shi gave Mantor the last chance to destroy The Rangers and city and Camille gave him new powers. Mantor returned to the city and enlarged himself. Now he destroyed the dam of the city and went to smash the city. In the final battle with Rangers, Mantor was finally destroyed by Jungle Fury Megazord Spin Attack. Personality Mantor is cold and cunning Rinshi. He is very nasty, destructive, mean, hypocritical, sinister, villainous and power hungry. He is very arrogant, stubborn, treacherous, confident and will never stop at his goals. Mantor is a cowardly, he fights only when he knews he win. When he knows the opponent is stronger, he runs away. Despite his arrogant and confident personality, Mantor is complete looser. He wants to finish his goals, but always loose it. But he is also very loyal to Dai Shi and Camille. Powers And Abilities As a Rinshi Beast *'Strength-'''Whilst his strength was not shown outside of his monster forms, Mantor is presumably much stronger than he was as a normal Rinshi.. *'Speaking-'Unlike his Rinshi form, Mantor can speak in his Rinshi Beast form. *'Fear Absorbtion-'Even without turning into thier monster forms, Mantor can absorb fear to increase thier power. *'Monster Transformation-'Mantor can transform into his monster form at will. Arsenal '''Mantis Embelem-'''Mantor has a mantis embelem representing his animal spirit attached to his forehead. This can transform Mantor into his speaking forms as well as grant them thier monster form and powers. As Mantor * '''Superhuman Strength:' Mantor has great physical strength and is powerful enough to easily fight off the unmorphed Jungle Fury Rangers. Whilst fighting an unmorphed Lilly, he was easily able to toss her quite a distance to land with her downed friends. * Durability-'''Despite just being the first monster of Jungle Fury, Mantor has extremely thick skin that allows him to take powerful hits from the Rangers and mentors without being harmed. Using his explosive slam on the Rangers caused a massive explosion in front of and around him without making him react at all. Being made to explode by some kind of energy pulse from RJ merely made him explode and revert back to his Rinshi Beast form. * '''Martial Arts-'''Mantor is very good at martial arts as he was easily able to overpower Lilly during thier battle. * '''Enlarging: like many other Rinshi Mantor can enlarge himself, using fear he absorbed. Arsenal * 'Mantis Scythe Arms: '''Being a Pry-mantis-like beast, Mantor posses two blade arms for combat. ** '''Explosive Slam-'''Mantor can slam his scythe arm into the ground with enough force to make the area explode in front of him. This is probably his strongest attack due to both the nature of his move and also because it sent Theo and Casey flying across the area. ** '''Energy Cutters: '''Mantor can also launch white energy cutters from his scythes arms. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Mantor is voiced by Pat Courtenay. Notes *A flashback of Mantor's defeat at the hands of Casey in ''Welcome to the Jungle: Part 2 would appear when Casey returned in the Super Megaforce episode Spirit of the Tiger, when he revealed that he was the Jungle Fury Red Ranger to Super Mega Rangers Jake and Emma. *Mantor is very similar to Blue Face, a monster from ''Power Rangers Ninja Storm'', **Both monsters are mantis-themes. **Both are the first monsters to be fought by the Rangers. * Mantor's design bears a strong resemblance to Imperious' Ancient Mystic Mode, and the Super Zeo Megazord in Power Rangers Zeo. * Mantor's design also bears a strong resemblance to Flurious' final form when he wore the Corona Aurora in the season finale episode of Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive, Crown and Punishment. Ironically, he appeared in the very next episode. * Unlike almost every other monster in the franchise, Mantor is unable to teleport as a monster or Rinshi Beast. He escaped on foot after being defeated by RJ and fought to the death during the 2nd battle. * It's unknown if he had any last words before his death. See Also References ru:Мантор Monster Category:Rinshi Category:Jungle Fury Monsters Category:PR First Villain Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Rinshi beasts